disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Party in the U.S.A.
Party in the U.S.A. is a song performed by Miley Cyrus for her first extended play (EP) The Time of Our Lives (2009). It was released on August 11, 2009, by Hollywood Records as the lead single from the project. The song was written and produced by Dr. Luke, with additional songwriting provided by Jessie J and Claude Kelly. "Party in the U.S.A." was originally intended for Jessie J, but after deciding it was not edgy enough for her, they passed it to Cyrus and adjusted the lyrics to fit her persona. Not completely identifying with "Party in the U.S.A.", Cyrus chose it for The Time of Our Lives partially due to a need for tracks. The song's music merges elements found within R&B and pop music, while the lyrics reflect her relocating from Nashville, Tennessee, to Hollywood, California. "Party in the U.S.A." was a critical and commercial success, reaching the top ten of charts in eight countries. In the United States, the song peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot 100. The song was the sixth-best-selling digital single of 2009 and was also deemed as one of the best-selling singles in history. It remains Hollywood Records' fastest and best-selling single to date, selling 6 million copies worldwide as of October 2012. The single was certified sextuple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and quadruple platinum by Music Canada. Lyrics I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. With a dream and my cardigan Welcome to the land of fame excess, Am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign This is all so crazy Everybody seems so famous My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous, That's when the taxi man turned on the radio And a Jay-Z song was on And a Jay-Z song was on And a Jay-Z song was on Chorus: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Get to the club in my taxi cab Everybody's looking at me now Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks? She gotta be from out of town" So hard with my girls not around me It's definitely not a Nashville party 'cause all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune And a Britney song was on And a Britney song was on And a Britney song was on Chorus Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight) Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight) Something stops me every time (every time) The DJ plays my song and I feel alright 2x External Links * Party in the U.S.A. on Wikipedia Category:Miley Cyrus Category:Songs